justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mashup
|allapp = }}Dance Mashups are routines that consist of choreography from both previous Just Dance titles and those from the current game integrated into a single routine, first appeared in . There were a lot of updates for the mode. Description Dance Mashups are routines that consist of dancers from previous Just Dance titles and the current game are all joined into one single routine, but not every dancer. There are two types of Mashups: regular and sweat. The original dancer from the song usually appears in the beginning and end of the routine, sometimes even during the middle of the song, if the song is Solo. '''If it's '''Duet or Dance Crew, a random Solo dancer takes the 'Duet's/Dance Crew's '''place; sometimes nothing replaces the dancers. ''Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 is the first game to have this mode. Here, there are three kinds of Mashups: Mashup, Duet Mashup and Sweat Mashup. Mashups and Duet Mashups have a kaleidoscopic background that can have different shapes and colors. Sweat Mashups have a gym as background. Songs with Mashups in this game are: *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *Are You Gonna Go My Way (Sweat Mashup) *Baby One More Time *Baby Zouk (Duet Mashup) *Barbra Streisand *Da Funk (Sweat Mashup) *Dynamite *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Gamestop Exclusive) *I Don't Feel Like Dancing *Jamaican Dance *Jump (For My Love) (Sweat Mashup) *No Limit (Sweat Mashup) *Party Rock Anthem *Promiscuous (Duet Mashup) *Pump It (Xbox 360 Ubisoft Club exclusive) *She's Got Me Dancing *Take On Me *What You Waiting For? (Sweat Mashup) Justdance3mashup.png|A Just Dance 3 Mashup Duetmashup.png|A Just Dance 3 Duet Mashup Justdance3sweatmashup.png|A Just Dance 3 Sweat Mashup ''Just Dance 4'' Just Dance 4 is the second game to have this mode. Sweat Mashups and Duet Mashups were removed. The background is now a place with lots of lights and smoke. There are Wii U and PS3 exclusive Mashups. Another similar mode has been added, called Puppet Master Mode, where players use the Wii U gamepad to choose dancers in real time, similar to a Mashup. Songs with Mashups in this game are: *Beauty And A Beat (Ubisoft Club exclusive/Wii Mojo unlockable) *Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) *Call Me Maybe *Disturbia *Good Feeling (Ubisoft Club exclusive/Wii Mojo unlockable) *Moves Like Jagger *Oh No! *Oops!...I Did It Again *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) *Rock Lobster *What Makes You Beautiful *You're the First, the Last, My Everything PS3 & Wii U Exclusive Mashups *(I've Had) The Time Of My Life *Crucified *Jailhouse Rock *Livin' la Vida Loca *Love You Like A Love Song *Maneater *Mas Que Nada *Run the Show *So What *Super Bass *Tribal Dance *Wild Wild West Wii U Exclusive Mashups *Ain't No Other Man *Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) *I Like It *Mr. Saxobeat *Never Gonna Give You Up *The Final Countdown *We No Speak Americano Justdance4mashup.png|A Just Dance 4 Mashup JD4MUBG.jpg|A Just Dance 4 Mashup Background Just Dance 2014 The background for Just Dance 2014's Normal and Sweat Mashups are very bright. There are dancers from previous games in the background, and the center of the "wheel" is a dome which looks like half a disco ball. The ground is full of slots where the current dancer dances on. Just Dance 2014 would only allow a small variety of dancers in the Mashups. Songs with Mashups in this game are: *#thatPOWER *Blame It on the Boogie (Sweat Mashup) *Blurred Lines *C'mon (Sweat Mashup) *Candy (Sweat Mashup) *Could You Be Loved (March Mashup) *Feel So Right *Fine China (Ubisoft Club exclusive/Wii mojo unlockable) *Flashdance ... What A Feeling *Follow The Leader (September Mashup) *Gentleman *Ghostbusters (February Mashup) *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Sweat Mashup) *I Kissed a Girl (December Mashup) *I Will Survive *It's You (Sweat Mashup) *Just A Gigolo *Just Dance *Limbo (January Mashup) *Love Boat (August Mashup) *Miss Understood (Sweat Mashup) *Moskau *Pound The Alarm (July Mashup) *Prince Ali *Rich Girl (November Mashup) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (October Mashup) *Starships (Sweat Mashup) *Troublemaker (May Mashup) *Turn Up the Love (Sweat Mashup) *Where Have You Been (April Mashup) *Wild *Y.M.C.A. (June Mashup) Justdance2014mashup.png|A Just Dance 2014 Mashup Sweatmashup2014.png|A Just Dance 2014 Sweat Mashup ''Just Dance 2015'' Mashups and Party Master Modes re-appear once again in'' Just Dance 2015''. Duet Mashups make their re-appearance after being dormant for 2 games. The Party Master background returns from Just Dance 2014 and the Mashup background returns from Just Dance 3. A single Dance Crew Mashup (named as a Quatro Mashup) appears as the Classic routine for You're On My Mind. All Mashups have a theme now, so they use a small variety of dancers. Monthly Unlockable Mashups appear too, but they're invisible until they get unlocked. Songs with Mashups in this game are: *4x4 (Best of JD4) *Ain't No Mountain High Enough (Funky) (December Mashup) *Addicted To You (Black Light) (November Mashup) *Bad Romance (Monsters) (October Mashup) *Bailando (Let's Rock!) *Best Song Ever (Fitness) (Sweat Mashup) *Birthday (Best of Katy) *Built For This (Robots) *Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) *Fatima (World Dancers) (March Mashup) *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) *Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) (Duet Mashup) *I Love It (Best of JD 2014) *It's My Birthday (Suit Up!) *Love Is All (Sisters Duet) (Duet Mashup) *Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) (Ubisoft Club exclusive/Wii Mojo unlockable) *Macarena (Gentleman) (February Mashup) *Maps (Best of JD 3) *Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) *Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) (PAL exclusive) *Problem (Lovers Duet) (Duet Mashup) *Summer (Girl Power) *Till I Find You (Duet) (NTSC Duet Mashup) *Walk This Way (Ladies Only) *You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) (January Mashup) *You're On My Mind (Quatro Mashup) Just Dance 2015 Dance Mash-Up.png|A Just Dance 2015 Mashup Mashup_background.png|A Just Dance 2015 Mashup Background ''Just Dance 2016'' Mashups and Party Master Modes re-appear once again in this game. Duet Mashups appear again along with Crew Mashups and Trio Mashups make their appereance to. The Party Master background returns from Just Dance 2015, and the Mashup background returns from Just Dance 2015, however, the color changes from one dancer to another. Monthly Mashups re-appear and there are Xbox One, PS4 and Wii/Wii U exclusive Mashups, too. Songs with Mashups in this game are: *Born This Way (Triplets) (Trio Mashup) *Circus (Show-Off) *Drop the Mambo (Don't Touch) *Fancy (Retro Men) *I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) *Ievan Polkka (B.F.F.) (Duet Mashup) *Rabiosa (Bring your Friends) (Dance Crew Mashup) *Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) (PAL exclusive) *Teacher (Costume Party) *Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) 8th Gen & Wii Exclusive Mashups *All About That Bass (Divas) *Animals (Club) *Blame (Sunglasses) *Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) *Chiwawa (Geeks) *Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) *I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) *Let's Groove (Just Shine) *Lights (Pink Hair) *Stuck On A Feeling (Suit Up!) Just Dance Unlimited Mashups (8th Gen Exclusive) *Balkan Blast Remix (May Mashup) *Copacabana (July Mashup) *Fun (June Mashup) *Irish Meadow Dance (April Mashup) *No Control (January Mashup) *Same Old Love'' (February Mashup)'' *This Is How We Do'' (December Mashup)'' *Want To Want Me'' (November Mashup)'' *September (Sweatember) (September Mashup) Ubisoft Club Mashups (8th Gen Exclusive) *You're On My Mind (Quatro) (Dance Crew Mashup) Jd2016_mashups_in_the_menu.png Just Dance 2017 Only Solo and Duet Mashups re-appear in this game. The Mashup background is the same from the two previous games. Song with mashups in this games are: *Cheap Thrills (Sunglasses) *DADDY (K-Pop) *Ghost In The Keys (Swag) *Hips Don’t Lie (Caliente) *Lean On (World) *RADICAL (Back In The Days) *Scream & Shout (American Dream) *September (Sweatember) (September JDU Mashup) *What Is Love (Icebreaker) (Duet Mashup) *Worth It (Tease Me) (Duet Mashup) Trivia *''Moves Like Jagger'' appeared in 19 Dance Mashups, making the most Mashup appearances in the games. * In ''Just Dance 2'', the mode "Medley" was supposed to be named Dance Mashups. **It returned in ''Just Dance 3'' and was cut altogether in ''Just Dance 4'', taking the place of Dance Mashups. *In Just Dance 4 Mashups, sometimes the dancers' reflections tend to exceed the boundaries. **''Just Dance 4's Mashup background was used for the extreme routines of ''Good Feeling and[[Run the Show| Run The Show.]] *In Just Dance 3 Sweat Mashups, the background contains a poster which shows the background from [[Sway (Quien Sera)|''Sway (Quien Sera)]]. Also, on Xbox, there is a big window, while on Wii and PS3, there is a mirror that reflects the coaches. *On the Wii version of [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]], after playing a Mashup, the screen will flash a light blue for a split second before switching to the scoring screen. *In Just Dance 2015, a glitch will happen; when unlocking a monthly mashup, sometimes, you will lose 20 Mojo Coins, which is the amount of Mojo Coins that are required to unlock a Mojo Coin-unlockable Mashup. Plus, if you access the Mashup via the JD Wall, the game will freeze after a few minutes. *On Just Dance 2015, the background of mashups were supposed to change color each time a different dance appears. However, this could not happen due to a glitch, and this only happened to ''You're On My Mind''. Despite this, the background color will change each time a mashup is being replayed. This was later fixed in Just Dance 2016. *In Just Dance 2016, the background glitches sometimes on Wii: when this happens, the moving hexagons at the sides have a rounded effect, as if the screen was seen from a sphere. *Mashups return to Just Dance 2017. Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable